Promesses
by poupinete
Summary: Un vampire, une humaine, un amour. L'histoire se répète.
1. Prologue

_Promesses._

_Prologue._

Voilà plus de quarante ans que j'avais rejoins le fameux clan des Cullen alors que je n'étais encore qu'un nouveau né, incontrôlable et surpuissant. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me contrôler en quarante ans d'existence, malgré mon régime végétarien, j'étais toujours irrésistiblement attiré par le sang humain. Mais j'avais appris à me nourrir exclusivement de sang animal, j'avais même appris à l'apprécier.

Avant ma transformation, ma vie était parfaite, j'avais une famille aimante, une fiancée formidable, et je venais d'être accepté dans l'une des plus prestigieuse université des États-Unis : Harvard. Ma petite amie s'appelait Lucie, elle était belle pour une humaine, ses long cheveux d'un noir de jais lui descendaient jusque dans le bas du dos, ses yeux gris reflétaient parfaitement son éternelle âme d'enfant, et contrastaient parfaitement avec son teint de porcelaine. Ma transformation n'avait rien changé à mes sentiments envers elle, et malgré ma soif de sang, j'avais quand même tenu à la voir. Je croyais qu'elle serait heureuse de me voir, mais à la vue de mes yeux rouge sang, la peur avait pris le dessus sur elle, et la soif avait pris le dessus sur moi. Je l'avais tuée. Malheureusement, j'avais pris conscience de mon acte trop tard, elle était morte par ma faute, et aujourd'hui encore je culpabilise. Depuis ce jour, je me suis promis de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux, je n'ai plus envie de faire de mal à qui que ce soit.

Quand les Cullen m'ont « recueilli », nous étions directement partis vers l'Alaska, un endroit beaucoup plus sur et moins tentant que Forks. Nous avions laissé le temps au gens de là-bas de nous oublier, les habitants ne seraient définitivement plus les même, et d'après Carlisle, le moment était venu pour nous de retourner la-bas. Je devrais affronter une nouvelle épreuve. Demain, démarre mon premier jour dans le lycée de Forks. Tout le monde est persuadé que je vais m'en sortir, mise à part moi. Jasper aussi était de mon avis, et c'est le seul avec qui je m'entend le mieux, lui qui avait été dans la même situation que moi, aujourd'hui, il n'a presque plus aucun problème avec ça, je dis bien presque. Il a réussi à surmonter sa soif de sang. Je ne veux même pas essayer de côtoyer des humains, pour la première fois la peur me tord l'estomac, sensation que je n'avais plus eu depuis ma transformation entant que vampire. Je n'ai pas envie de faire du mal à de pauvres innocent. Du stade de vampire assoiffé de sang, sans pitié, je suis passé à vampire végétarien doux comme un agneau. Situation des plus ironique vous ne trouvait pas ?

J'étais presque en paix avec moi même à présent. Même si, comme Edward, j'étais persuadé ne plus avoir d'âme, et la présence de cette fille ne me fera guère changer d'avis. Cette fille aller faire de mon existence un paradis au milieu de l'enfer, et je la hais pour ça.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Premier jour en enfer

_Chapitre 1 : Premier jour en enfer._

- Dépêche-toi un peu, tu vas être en retard.

La voix d'Esmé résonnait dans la forêt comme un écho, même si elle n'avait pas haussé le ton pour autant, sa voix était douce, mélangée à une certaine appréhension. J'avais passé la moitié de la nuit dans cette forêt, essayant de me préparer en vain à mon premier jour dans mon enfer personnel : Le lycée. Rien de tel qu'une journée la-bas pour détruire tous ce que je m'étais construit en quarante ans. Une seule petite faute et tout était finit, et ça, ça me foutait bien les nerfs à vifs. Je retournai vers elle, son regard attendri de mère poule me fit sourire. Bien qu'Esmé n'était pas ma vrai mère, je l'avais toujours considéré comme telle, elle était d'ailleurs la première à avoir passé au dessus de mon comportement au départ méchant et colérique, qui aujourd'hui avait étaient rayés de mon caractère. Elle m'avait toujours répété que ça aurait pu être pire. Oui, bien sur, quoi de pire que de tuer la fille qu'on aime ? Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Ça j'en doute. Je persiste à croire que c'est une très mauvaise idée de m'obliger à aller dans ce lycée de malheur.

- Oui, et si tu n'essayes pas, tu ne sauras jamais si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise idée. Arrête un peu de faire ton pessimiste et dépêche-toi d'aller en cours ou c'est moi qui t'emmènerai la-bas, de gré ou de force !

Un point pour elle. Je ris doucement, comme si Esmé se permettrai d'utiliser la force pour m'amener jusqu'au lycée ! J'affichais une mine faussement terrifiée.

- Dans ce cas je ferai mieux de détaler, et vite.

Je l'embrassai vivement sur la joue et me mit à courir vers le lycée. Peu m'importais d'arriver en retard, j'espérais que cette journée passerait aussi vite que toutes celles que j'avais vécu auparavant. Sauf qu'en arrivant devant la porte du secrétariat, j'eus un très mauvais pressentiment. Je pénétrai dans la petite salle surchauffer et me dirigeai vers la secrétaire. Elle releva doucement la tête et un énorme sourire s'accrocha à son visage dés qu'elle croisa mes yeux anormalement dorés. Ses cheveux était auburn et coupé au carré et ses yeux étaient couleur chocolat, des rides s'étaient incrustés au creux de ses petits yeux lorsqu'elle avait souris. Je ne lui donnais pas plus de trente-cinq ans.

- Riley Cullen. Annonçais-je doucement.

Elle remua les paupières plusieurs fois avant de glousser doucement. Je m'adossai au comptoir, faisant tambouriner mes doigts sur le rebord, ne la quittant pas des yeux, je pus la voir rougir. Le prénom Vanessa était inscrit sur son badge. Elle me tendis une liasse de feuille de sa main tremblante en m'expliquant les indications que je devrais suivre en bafouillant plus de fois que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Je lui souris une nouvelle fois.

- Merci beaucoup, Vanessa.

Elle rougit de plus belle, et je me retins tant bien que mal de rire, je me dirigeai vers la sortie, les papiers en main, bien que je n'en aurais nullement besoin. Heureusement pour moi, je n'avais même pas eu à reprendre ma respiration, je ne le fis qu'une fois dehors, l'air frais me fouettant le visage. Je rangeais les documents dans mon sac et me précipitais vers le bâtiment centrale, conscient d'être déjà en retard à mon premier cours. Il y avait très peu d'élèves dans les couloirs, et j'en profitai pour courir à ma vitesse, celle d'un vampire j'entends bien retenant toujours ma respiration. Soudain, dans un choc assez violent, je me retrouvai à terre. Emmett se tenait devant moi, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. J'éclatai de rire.

- Tu devrais éviter de courir à cette vitesse, gamin.

- C'est bon, personne ne peut me voir de toute façon !

J'avais l'impression d'être un gosse en prononçant cette phrase, Emmett rit à son tour, et je me relevai. Quand je repris une grosse bouffée d'air, je pouvais constaté qu'elle sentait beaucoup trop bon pour moi. Quand je vous dis que cette journée risquait d'être la pire de toute ma vie (après les trois jours interminable de ma transformation bien sur)

- Moi, si ! T'as de la chance d'être tombé sur moi et pas sur Edward, ou Rosalie...

A l'évocation de Rosalie, je ne pus retenir une grimace et Emmett rit de plus belle. Rosalie était bien la seule à me haïr autant, nous n'étions jamais dans la même pièce tout les deux au risque de tout détruire. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi elle m'en voulais autant. Sans doute parce que j'avais tué bien trop d'être humain pour elle. Non vraiment, je ne sais pas.

Emmett ne s'arrêtait plus de rire, je passai devant lui pour pouvoir enfin rejoindre ma classe et il en profita pour m'assener une tape dans le dos, une tape à vous en faire décoller les poumons, sans doute pour me souhaiter bonne chance. Je repris ma route à une allure normale et une fois devant ma classe, je pris une dernière bouffée d'air, m'apprêtant à ne plus respirer pour au moins une heure. J'entrai dans la classe de mathématiques, sans frapper, et évidement, le cours avait déjà commencé. Le professeur haussa les sourcils avant de me saluer – je lui répondis par un simple hochement de tête, histoire de ne pas gâcher ma réserve d'air – et de m'indiquer une place vacante à côté d'une jeune fille. Je n'apercevais d'ailleurs qu'une chevelure brune puisqu'elle avait le nez fourré dans son livre. Elle ne daigna même pas relever la tête lorsque je m'assis près d'elle. Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas à lui parler. L'heure se passa normalement, bien que très lentement. Quand la sonnerie retentit, la jeune fille à côté de moi prit soudain conscience de ma présence. Elle releva doucement la tête et m'adressa un sourire poli avant de tendre la main, sans doute pour que je la serre, ce que je ne ferais sans doute pas... Je pus enfin apercevoir son visage, il était en forme de cœur, son teint était couleur pêche et enfin, son regard était d'un vert perçant. J'avais l'impression de me noyer dedans. Je souris sans m'en rendre compte.

- Je m'appelle Jaycee. Me dit-elle la main toujours tendu vers moi.

Je répondis une nouvelle fois par un hochement de tête. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, je devais lui répondre à voix haute, par pur politesse.

- Riley. Répondis-je simplement.

C'est tout ? Quel idiot. Son sourire se figea et elle laissa retomber sa main, un peu vexée je le voyais. Je poussais un soupir, oubliant que j'aurais du garder ma respiration. Décidément, ce n'etzit pas mon jour.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très bavard, on va bien s'entendre !

Alors ça, je ne m'y étais pas attendu. Moi qui croyais qu'elle lâcherai l'affaire, je m'étais lourdement trompé, à croire qu'elle avait vraiment envie de côtoyer un monstre. Je lui rendis son sourire, un peu forcé et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Je croyais l'avoir semer quand je la vis réapparaitre à mes côtés. Je ne dis toujours pas un mot, et du coin de l'œil, je pus voir qu'elle me scrutait. Elle lâcha un soupir de frustration et d'impatience, avant de se remettre à parler. Un vrai moulin à paroles cette fille. Je souris une nouvelle fois en l'écoutant parler.

- Alors comme ça, t'es nouveau ? Ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! Je vivais à New-York avant, je ne sais pas pourquoi mes parents ont décidés de déménager, mais ça ne me déplait pas d'être ici. J'aime bien cet endroit, c'est calme et apaisant. Sinon, c'est quoi ton prochain cours ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire doucement après son monologue. Bon, la je ne pouvais que répondre, et étant donné que j'étais à court d'air, je devais reprendre ma respiration. Aller mon gars, ça doit pas être si terrible que ça, tu dois bien pouvoir savoir te retenir, non ? J'entrouvris ma bouche et y laissai passer l'air...

- La vache ! Lâchais-je brusquement.

Je sentis mes yeux s'obscurcirent et le venin remplit ma bouche en une seconde. Je me figeai, un grognement sourd sorti de ma gorge. Il fallait que ça tombe sur elle, il fallait que ce soit la seule qui me parle qui ai le parfum le plus alléchant qui soit. Elle se planta devant moi, sans doute pour voir ce qui n'allait pas et son visage changea d'expression, une expression que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer. Mes yeux se posèrent une seconde sur sa jugulaire et j'entendis son cœur s'emballer.

Je fermai les paupières pour ne plus la regarder et essayait de chasser, en vain, l'idée de la tuer. Mais mes instinct de prédateurs reprirent le dessus et je n'avais qu'une envie : la vider de son sang. Je voulais que son sang coule à flot dans ma gorge pour apaiser le feu qui la consumait. Il fallait que je la tue. Non, non, non et non, je devais me reprendre, mais qu'est ce que j'étais entrain de faire ? Les yeux toujours clos, je passai devant elle et elle du presque ce jeter à terre pour me laisser passer. Je me dirigeai le plus vite possible, dans les toilettes les plus proches et me postais devant le miroir. J'avais la tête d'un monstre, d'un tueur. Je me haïssais, ne supportant plus de voir mon reflet, je brisais le miroir qui ce trouvait devant moi. Je ne vis pas Edward arriver jusqu'à ce qu'il m'attrape par les épaules pour que je puisse lui faire face. Tremblant de toutes part, un grognement de frustration sorti de ma gorge, je ne me contrôlais plus, son odeur flottant encore autour de moi.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend, Riley ?! S'écria-t-il.

- Cette fille, il faut que...

- Il faut que quoi ?

- Il faut que je la tue ! Grondais-je

Et dans un mouvement de folie, puisque je ne me contrôlais plus, je l'envoyais valser contre l'un des murs, qui se fissura sous le choc. Je n'eus même pas le temps d'atteindre la porte que je me retrouvais collé au mur du fond. Emmett et Jasper avait sans doute était alerté par le bruit, et j'étais maintenant coincé entre eux. Je n'essayais même plus de me débattre. Retrouvant mon calme, malgré que l'envie de la tuer soit toujours plus forte, il me lâchèrent et je m'écroulais au sol, me prenant la tête dans les mains. Jasper m'envoya une onde d'apaisement, et l'effet fut immédiat.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de te ramener. Dit Edward, dont le ton anormalement calme me surpris.

- Tu crois, vraiment ? Répondis-je hors de moi.

Il ne répondit pas et me pris par le bras, m'ordonnant de ne plus respirer. Je ne me fis pas prier. Une fois hors des toilettes, tout le monde nous dévisageait, y compris Jaycee. Je lui adressais un regard d'excuse, elle détourna la tête. La culpabilité m'envahit. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivais ?

Une fois dehors, je m'autorisais à respirer, son odeur avait complètement disparue, même si la culpabilité me rongeait plus que jamais. Edward me lâcha enfin le bras et je pris la direction des bois.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais chasser.

- Dans ce cas, je viens avec toi.

- Lâche-moi un peu Edward, tu veux ? Je veux être seul pour l'instant.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne reviendras pas pour la tuer ?

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance à ce point ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, je sais ce que tu ressens, tous simplement parce que c'est ce qui m'est arrivé avec Bella, il y a plus de quarante ans maintenant.

Je haussai un sourcil et secouai la tête, ne l'écoutant plus. Je tournai les talons et rejoignis la forêt, qu'il me suive ou pas, ça m'était égal de toute façon. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire, et ce n'était certainement pas revenir pour la tuer. Je m'étais fait la promesse de ne plus gouter au sang humain et je continuerai malgré ce qui venait de ce passer aujourd'hui. Malgré que comme je l'avais prédis, cette fille avait failli tout détruire.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Fuir ou ne pas fuir ?

_Chapitre 2 : Fuir ou ne pas fuir, telle est la question..._

Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder si Edward m'avait suivi ou non, il était déjà entrain de courir à mes côtés. Je ne dis pas un mot, de toute façon, il m'entendrais par le biais de mes pensées. Ma colère avait disparue, mais pas ma culpabilité, j'avais même l'impression qu'elle grandissait de secondes en secondes. L'idée que j'aurais pu la tuée me mettait hors de moi, je m'en voulais de n'avoir pas pu me contrôler. Je me mis à courir de plus en plus vite, à croire que ça me ferai penser à autre chose, et ça semblait marcher. Je m'arrêtais de temps à autre pour me nourrir, et continuais à courir sans vouloir m'arrêter. Après de longues heures, Edward finit par s'arrêter et me toiser alors que je continuais à courir.

- Ou comptes-tu aller ?

Je soupirais et m'arrêtais à mon tour avant de me retourner pour lui faire face, je lus dans son regard de la détermination, il ne me laisserai sans doute pas faire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire...

- Je ne sais pas, je vais peut-être retourner en Alaska pour quelques temps, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps, je ne préfère pas empirer les choses en revenant au lycée, demain ou même n'importe quel autre jour.

- Fuir ne servira à rien !

Nouveau soupir. Tous ce que je voulais c'était m'isoler un peu pour réfléchir, personne ne peut le comprendre, merde, j'ai failli assassiner quelqu'un aujourd'hui et révéler par la même occasion ce que je suis vraiment !

- Ça s'arrangera, tu verras, avec le temps tu t'y habitueras, si tu le veux vraiment bien sur.

- Je ne comprend pas comme tu as pu y arriver, toi. C'est complètement impossible !

- Si moi j'ai réussi, toi aussi tu le pourras. J'avais toutefois de bonne raison d'essayer : Premièrement, tout comme toi, je ne voulais pas tuer et deuxièmement, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

- Alors c'est ça ma seule solution, tomber amoureux d'elle ?

Il rit doucement. Voilà qui n'arrangeai rien à ma situation et puis je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais retomber amoureux, le souvenir de ce que j'avais fait à Lucie me revint en mémoire et la haine pris possession de moi. Je fermai les yeux, serrais les poing et me concentrais sur autre chose. Mais ce fut pire, l'image de Lucie se transforma en celle de Casey et ce fut maintenant elle que je me voyais tuer. Edward devait assister à tous ça, et je m'en voulais de lui faire montrer les pires choses que j'ai faites et peut-être que je ferai encore. Je sentis une main s'abattre sur mon épaule et mes paupières se soulevèrent d'un coup. Edward se tenait devant moi et me souriait doucement.

- Tu te fais du mal pour rien, tu ne lui feras absolument rien, je le sais...

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Marmonnais-je en contrôlant difficilement la haine qui se déferlait en moi comme un poison.

- Je t'aiderai, je te le promets.

Toujours des promesses. Que pouvais-je répondre à ça ? Merci ? Non c'était bien trop insuffisant, il allait m'aider, mais si ça ne suffisait pas encore ? Je ne voulais plus me risquer à l'approcher une nouvelle fois, ni elle, ni aucun autre humain, j'étais encore trop inexpérimenté pour ça, pire, j'étais un danger, un monstre incapable de se contrôler...

- C'est bien pour ça que je vais t'aider. Répondit Edward à ma pensée en levant les yeux au ciel, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Je n'allais pas fuir, il avait raison, ça ne servait à rien, rester cloitré dans la villa serait une bien meilleure idée. Je le vis lever les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois, je réprimais un rire et fis demi tour sans plus attendre. Une nouvelle étape s'imposait à moi et je devrais tout faire pour la réussir. Autant dire que c'est quasiment impossible...

Le trajet jusqu'à la villa fut bien plus court que je ne l'aurai imaginé et j'eus envie de rebrousser chemin une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas pour fuir cette fille, mais ma famille, je ne voulais surtout pas entendre ce qu'il aurait à me dire, ni à devoir subir les reproches de Rosalie. surtout pas ça... Edward éclata de rire en entendant cette pensée et je le foudroyait du regard, ce qui le fit rire encore plus. Je soupirai et franchis les derniers mètres qui me séparaient de la villa.

Quand je franchis le seuil, tous le monde était présent mais personne ne daigna m'accorder de l'attention. Alors quoi ? C'est tout ? J'ai failli tuer une fille aujourd'hui et c'est tout ce que ça leur fait ? Décidément, je ne les comprendrais jamais. Même Rosalie ne réagit pas, enfin pas vraiment, elle me lança juste un simple regard qui aurait pu me tuer si elle avait eu des flingues à la place des yeux, mais c'est tout... Je restais planté en plein milieu du salon, totalement hébété. J'avais une folle envie de hurler, mais je me retint tant bien que mal, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était plus moi qui avait un problème. C'en était trop, il fallait que je dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais quelque chose qui déclencherai tout, les leçons de moral de Carlisle, les reproches cinglantes de Rosalie, le réconfort d'Esmé et les blagues douteuses d'Emmett.

- Je suis désolé...

Bien joué mec ! On t'as demandé de dire quelque chose, pas d'empirer les choses !

- Et tu voudrais qu'on te pardonne peut-être ? Lâcha enfin Rosalie. T'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, mais à quoi tu pensais, tu ne sais donc pas te retenir !

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que je l'ai fait exprès Rosalie ? Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça a été difficile pour moi de ne pas la tuer, mais j'ai pris sur moi et résultat, elle est encore vivante. J'aurais très bien pu me laisser aller et la tuer en révélant par la même occasion ce que nous sommes vraiment, mais je ne l'ai pas fait, voilà une bonne raison de me pardonner !

Nos visages etaient quasiment collé l'un à l'autre, bien qu'elle du se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour me faire face. Tous le monde semblait avoir repris vie et Carlisle posa sa main sur mon épaule pour me faire reculer tandis qu'Emmett emmenait Rose à l'étage, sans doute pour la calmer.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Riley, c'est un accident c'est tout, nous ne te reprochons absolument rien. Nous aurions du le prévoir tous simplement, alors cesse de culpabiliser, c'est déjà arriver une fois, et regarde comment ça c'est terminé ! Me dit-il en désignant du menton Bella, Renesmée et Edward qui se tenaient dans un coin de la pièce. Ils se sourient et Carlisle reposa son regard sur moi en me souriant cette fois-ci.

Je ne savais pas si je devais le croire, est-ce qu'il disait la vérité ou est-ce qu'il disait simplement ça pour me rassurer et faire en sorte que je ne culpabilise plus ?

Tous se bousculait dans ma tête, j'avais l'impression qu'elle allait exploser, je ne savais plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire d'ailleurs. Mon cerveau marchait au ralenti. Je ne me rendis pas compte que je fixais avec insistance cette famille unie. Bella me sourit doucement, un encouragement sans doute, rien qu'avec son regard, je savais ce qu'elle voulait me dire. Ce simple regard me suffit à reprendre un peu confiance. Et s'il avait raison, si j'arrivais à me controler et garder Casey en vie ? Edward avait bien réussi, alors pourquoi pas moi ? D'accord il avait 50 de plus que moi quand c'est arrivé et donc plus d'expérience, mais pour la première fois depuis l'incident, je me surpris à croire que c'était possible.

Par ailleurs, je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi Bella était si gentille et attentive avec moi, mon but avait quand même était de la tuer la première fois que nous nous étions vus...

Comme je l'avais prévu, Esmé me pris dans ses bras, mon étreinte fut maladroite et indécise, mais ça resté réconfortant tout de même. Emmett qui avait refait surface, plus serieux que jamais, ne blagua même pas, il se contenta de m'assener une tape dans le dos, sans doute la seule chose qu'il savait faire pour donner un peu de courage à quelqu'un. Nessie, elle, ne réagi même pas, elle resta planté dans son coin, les sourcils froncé, sans doute en pleine réflexion.

Cette fille est vraiment jolie ! Commenta Alice. Mais son avenir est tellement flou, elle ne sait vraiment pas ce qu'elle veut !

Tout le monde la fusilla du regard, quant à moi, je souris bêtement, pour leur faire croire que je ne culpabilisais plus, évidement, personne n'eut l'air de me croire, tans pis, j'aurais essayé !

Préférant la solitude, je regagnai ma chambre en silence. Je n'irai pas au lycée demain, ça c'est certain, il est encore beaucoup trop tôt pour moi, pour elle. Les yeux rivés vers l'horizon, mon esprit vagabondait, posant le pour et le contre, je ne vis pas le temps passer, le soleil se coucha peu à peu pour laisser place au ciel noir de la nuit. Je sortis de ma rêverie quand quelqu'un toqua à ma porte, je ne me retournais pas cependant, sachant déjà de qui il s'agissait, je connaissais aussi ses intentions, c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose que ma famille avait en tête en ce moment même. Je refoulais mon envie de soupirer et affichait un masque serein, j'essayais en tous cas.

- Entre, Nessie !

- Je ne te dérange pas ? Me demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Bien sur que non !

Nessie et moi avions une relation très particulière, elle m'aidais, me soutenais quand j'en avais besoin et vice versa. J'ai trouvé en elle la sœur que je n'avais jamais eu. Elle vint sans bruit se poser à mes côtés et fixa elle aussi l'horizon, sans dire un seul mot. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et nous restâmes ainsi un moment. Le silence qui s'était installé entre nous frisé l'embarras, et le ridicule ! Je sentais qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire, mais qu'elle n'osais pas, et comme d'habitude, je devrais la poussé pour qu'elle crache le morceau.

- Alors, ta journée ? Demandais-je sur un ton détaché.

Elle soupira bruyamment et je ris. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et me montra en détails la journée qu'elle avait passé, un seul sentiments revenait le plus souvent : l'ennuie.

- J'aurai aimé que ma journée se passe exactement comme la tienne, tu sais ! Soupirais-je.

Nessie releva doucement la tête et me força à la regarder. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma aussi vite avant de baiser la tête.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas très patient, alors dépêche-toi de me dire ce que tu as à me dire ! Dis-je sur un ton faussement autoritaire. Et ça semblait marcher puisqu'elle sourit, ça ne dura qu'une demi-seconde, mais c'était déjà ça !

- Je lui ai parlé... après que tu es perdu le contrôle. S'empressa-t-elle de me dire tellement bas que je dus presque lui demander de répéter... Je me raidis, une partie de moi voulais qu'elle me dise exactement ce que Casey lui avait dit, mais je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé ! Après tout, elle doit être juste... traumatisé d'avoir vu mon regard de tueur, mais elle s'en remettra !

Je n'avais pas remarqué que ma voix avait monté d'un ton, j'étais en colère, une nouvelle fois...

- Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça ! Mais justement, c'est tout le contraire... J'ai même trouvé ça bizarre.

Alors ça c'était la meilleure ! Cette fille avait presque failli se faire tuer de sang-froid, et elle n'avait même pas eu peur... Incroyable !

- Elle est vraiment marrante et... bizarre, mais je l'aime bien ! Poursuivit-elle sur un ton neutre.

Je ne l'écoutais presque plus, en cet instant, la seule que je trouvais vraiment bizarre, c'était que j'étais heureux que Casey n'est pas peur de moi !

* * *

**Voila c'est tout pour cette semaine, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je sais c'est un peu court mais je me rattraperais au prochain chapitre, promis ;)**

**N'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le petit bouton vert et de me laisser votre avis, bon ou mauvais, je prend absolument tout !**

**La semaine prochaine, c'est le chapitre 7 de ma première fiction "Les autres" qui sera posté, soyez au rendez-vous !!!!**

_**Océane.**_


End file.
